


Nadiya

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short plot a role play friend and myself came up with.</p><p><em>Nadiya</em><br/>A mix of Russian and French for <em>hope</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nadiya

Athos stood from the garden, knees cracking. He groaned a little, had he forgotten the time again? A quick look at the sky ensured him he had. The darkness was beginning to settle in the clouds. Time to retreat to the house, settle on the couch with a wine or a brandy and spend some time with his family. He walked back to the back door rather quickly, making sure to leave his shoes by the door. God forbid should he tread mud in through the house once more... He was sure he was going to be decapitated by the maid last time he had done that.  
  
A soft gurgle slipped through the air and it made Athos smile. He moved to the living room door, leaning in the frame to watch d’Artagnan holding their daughter in his arms. The one year old was small for her ages, but a quick learning, and right now she was almost managing to pat-a-cake gently with her Mother. Athos wanted nothing more to join them, but he couldn’t bring himself to ruin the magic that seemed to be in the room. Nadiya was gurgling and giggling away to herself which, in turn, brought d’Artagnan into a soft laugh.   
  
The moment was perfect. d’Artagnan looked up to notice Athos and smiled, patting the couch next to him. It was all the invitation he needed to walk to the liquor cabinet, pour his drink then move to sit next to him, slipping an arm around d’Artagnan. He sipped his drink before placing his cup on the table near, hand moving to stroke through the small mop of soft hair on Nadiya’s head. She giggled, grabbing his hand, sucking on his finger.  
  
d’Artagnan moved to press a soft kiss to Athos’ lips; an affection that Athos gladly returned before they both turned to look down at the little girl in the Gascon’s arms.  
  
“I love you, d’Art... You and Nadiya. You’re both perfect.”


End file.
